


Elation

by Kazeit



Category: British Youtubers, Phan
Genre: M/M, promise this is kinda not horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeit/pseuds/Kazeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aaaand, the end!”<br/>“Really? That’s how it ends? That’s so you, Phil”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elation

The Prince and the Vagabond.

 

One upon a time a kingdom where always was raining. In this place lived a Prince with deep Brown eyes that never got interested in anything.  
He lived surrounded by luxury that fortunately he deserved because of his parents hard work and his achievements in education.  
He was kind with the kids, the help, and the people of his kingdom, because he was raised to be polite and caring.  
But although that made him feel very pleased, the truth was he just was not interested truly in nothing. He moved like an automata. He always said that his life was emotionless, although it was full of expensive devices, videogames, and designer clothes with geeky and sassy phrases on it… He just did not found anything really interesting in his little world and path to the crown. There was something that always was missing in his life; he was not happy.

But! One day arrived to the palace gates an older looking boy, his hair a dark, shiny black, mounting on a motorcycle. The Prince fixed his gaze down from his balcony and his eyes remained locked onto the first thing, or better said, person, that came into his view.  
And the Vagabond yelled, rising his pale face and showing his bright eyes:  
“I am not from this kingdom, therefore, you have no authority over me”  
The Prince thought it was weird such display of boldness, but it didn’t went beyond a simple narrowing of the eyes. The Prince yelled back:  
“I don’t give a fuck. I let everyone get into my kingdom. Rich, poor, sick, healthy, thief or hero, because I really don’t care. You can come in, if you want. Do as you please”  
And the Vagabond saw him get into his room. The guards that heard the command, stayed still and waited for an order from the guy. For two seconds he remained still, then he put his hands on the red jacked he was wearing and smiled as he talked   
“Seeing as your Prince let me do whatever I please, I tell you I’ll be back tomorrow”   
The next morning, the Prince did his chores corresponding school. He edited some videos, straightened his hair, made sure his hamster was there on its tank, and had his weekly mental breakdown over the most silly things until he wanted to play something on the computer so was he doing that when he heard a loud whirring from outside.  
So he went out again, and he found him there, over his motorcycle, looking very extravagant with that starry coat he wore. The Prince stood straight, determined to negate the tiny jolt of joy he felt as he saw the boy who made him think a lot the night before being back on his palace, under the balcony.  
And the Prince said:  
“What are you doing here? You don’t have a reason to do it… you have liberty to do whatever you want! You can go and visit the rose garden, or even take some stuff from the gallery. Why wasting your time with me?”  
“I’ve got your consent to do whatever I want” Shouted back the boy. “…And what I want to spend my time with you” and immediately flashed a grin that the Prince swore he had never seen a smile of such adorableness in his life.  
The Prince sniffed and quickly closed his curtains as he got inside again. And he closed the door, and the drawer, and the windows, and his sweater zipper. And with that, the Prince laid down and started to wonder what happened t at that moment and to think about what he felt.  
He asked one of his maids to tell the Vagabond that he could stay the night and eat if he had no place to be at the moment, and that he could stay as long as he wanted.  
“But please take care on making me sound totally disinterested, Louise!” Said the Prince, as the girl smiled widely “I don’t want him to believe… things” and said that he stayed the whole afternoon doing nothing though he had a lot of stuff to do.  
The next morning, with his eyes unfocused yet, the Prince sat on the breakfast table. But he did not notice a certain someone sitting with them besides himself and her mother, the Queen.  
“Never thought someone could have so many black clothes”  
The Vagabond took the Prince’s offer and now he was taking breakfast with the bloody Queen.  
The Prince was well mannered; He’d never put his elbows on the table nor talk too loudly whilst eating. But it was a difficult task now as he saw the faces of delight the Vagabond was making each bite of waffles he took.   
“Well, I’ve never thought I could have in my home a Vagabond that came in a motorcycle from God-knows-where and wears spacey clothes” Said the Prince, quite sharply.  
The Prince did not meant to offend or anything, he was just genuinely interested in the other.  
“I did not know a Prince could get interested in a peasant”  
“I didn’t know that by a peasant now I have interest in a whole lot of new things”  
And he took a sip of his tea and everybody remained silent. The Vagabond had permission to do whatever he wanted and in a certain way, that applied to the Prince too: Everything the boy wanted to do, the Prince would accept.  
“How would you like to take that opportunity? “Said the Prince, gaining composure again.  
The Vagabond looked at him and smiled.  
“I’m going to take you out”  
In the beginning, the Prince looked for any way of opposing, but then he fell silent. The Prince thought that, for the next time, he would be more careful about the permissions he conceded.   
And that’s how it happened. The Vagabond went out of the palace and went back to it in matter of half an hour with two bags of shopping and some chocolate eggs. When he stepped in front of the tall Prince, he handed the two bags and one of the chocolate eggs.  
“Well, this is not gonna wear itself” said the Vagabond. The Prince took a glance to it and made a grimace.   
“Its… white”  
“It’s cheap”  
The Prince made a face and the Vagabond just laugued it off. “We don’t want the robbers to know you are the Prince” he said, grinning. They made it to the gates of the palace once the Prince was ready and the Prince grimaced as they arrived to the motorcycle. It was an old chopper and it looked al dusty and decorated with lots of stickers.  
“I’m sooooo not going in that… thing” Said the Prince, but as soon as his eyes met the other’s, he sat on the passenger seat, gripping to the sides of the Vagabond and gritting his teeth as they began the journey to wherever they were going.  
Then, The Prince felt it.  
As the wind hit him on the face, he started to lose his grip on the other one’s hips and he let his fingers move against the air, his fear of falling off the motorcycle was almost inexistent by the moment, both hands now rising to the sky. The Prince was excited.   
Every now and then, the Vagabond sent him little smirks and the Prince gave them back not knowing really well why, but still, he couldn’t stop himself from doing it.   
It was a long trip, they finally stopped on a small town that smelled of wet soil and plants and the Prince beamed when he saw some cats walking down the road. They sat on a small café, both of them tired and the Vagabond could tell that the Prince was tired beyond repair but he still had a light on his eyes as he looked around amused. The Vagabond returned after going for their meal and asked him to go outside, and they did. By the time, the sun was setting and the stars started to appear.  
The Vagabond sneaked a look at the Prince and traced his features on his mind, his unblemished skin, the line of his nose, the dishevelled hair, the dark eyelashes falling on his cheeks as he looked down, pouting and blowing away the steam of his coffee.  
Whatever reason that made them do the following is still a mystery. But the fact is that they did.  
The Prince looked up from his mug and the Vagabond stopped smiling with teeth. Instead the Prince did and it was amazing. However, the Prince said a strangled “Hey” and their lips met. Nothing worth writing, just a brief touch, the son of the King and the boy from nowhere under the light of the moon. The coffee was spilling.  
Then the Prince laughed, and the Vagabond just let out an inaudible “I did it”  
…  
“Aaaand, the end!”  
“Really? That’s how it ends? That’s so you, Phil”  
Phil lowered the notebook and put in on the table beside their cups of coffee. Dan was in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face.  
“I’m a prince then?” Dan continued, rising his cup up to his lips.  
“Yeah, and I’m a homeless guy with a chopper and probably a lot of clothes because I don’t think someone traveling the world like that has time to do laundry” Phil said, gesturing with his hands.   
Dan laughed “Maybe we could do that one day”  
“The laundry?” Said Phil whilst taking a sip of his mug.  
Dan leaned closer to him and pecked him on the forehead “No, traveling”  
“We can start right now, you know?” Phil smiled “Let’s go to Japan”  
Dan giggled and nodded rolling his eyes. They stayed on the café until they thought of something better.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK


End file.
